Team BBB
by ME1905
Summary: No one knows how or when they were created. They aren't human but in their inhuman bodies is a thirst for justice. They are the monsters that want to be human and they are about to rock the world of Remnant along with those who accepts them.


**I'm still alive!**

**It's me, ME1905! Sorry about the lack of updates recently and I know quite a few people may have been waiting for updates on my other two stories and I promise I will return to them soon.**

**Now, explanations. I've been busy with exams and I've been spending some time to recuperate and prepare for results day which has passed and now, I'm off to university and to the next stage of my life. I'll no doubt be busy over there but I'll still find time for fanfiction and you guys.**

**Now, you may be wondering what this story is about seeing how the characters included are from a lesser known anime. This is a crossover of RWBY and Youkai Ningen Bem/Bem. Most people will know RWBY but Bem is a much older anime (and by that, I mean 60s old!) but recently, the anime has been remade twice, once in 2006 and there's the new remake which is currently being released (some of you may have watched the episodes released so far). I came upon the new remake and I actually loved the concept when I read the synopsis and I've been waiting eagerly for the new episodes to come out (four so far). I particularly love the newest remake, it's animation, the jazzy opening etc.**

**The anime centres around three youkai/monsters named Bem, Bela and Belo who mysteriously were created. The different versions of the anime are slightly different but they are same in regards to the general concept of the anime. The three youkai have an instinct to uphold justice and they believe that if they do enough good deeds, they will become humans themselves. They wish for this because their true forms are monstrous and earn them no love from humans who shun them because of their true appearances despite their good intentions. I'd recommend the anime, especially the newest remake but I know that it won't be for everybody.**

**Now, we're going to see the what happens when three youkai who want to be human make waves in the world of Remnant.**

**As always, please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, review and any advice would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Youkai Ningen Bem or any of its variations. They belong respectively to Rooster Teeth (and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace) and Funimation/anyone else responsible for Youkai Ningem Bem's creation).**

**Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

***bang, bang***

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP! IF YOU ALL DO WHAT WE SAY, THINGS DON'T HAVE TO GET MESSY!"

The gunshots and exclamation from the man dressed in black with red shades who was also wielding a gun was enough to make the people in the store scream and hit the deck. The gangster was followed by similarly dressed men who all wielded guns and blades.

The leader spoke again, "All you need to do is just sit on your asses and do nothing while me and my associates make a withdrawal. Anybody tries to be a hero and …"

The leader trailed off before flashing his gun in an act of intimidation.

This was enough to make the people in the store comply with their demands. People of all sorts were sat on the ground in fear, children being held in their mothers' arms while fathers tried to put themselves between their families and the criminals.

The leader and some of his men walked up to the cashier, an old man **[who somehow managed to hold several jobs throughout the city] **who was also shaking in fear.

"Please, take the lien and leave", the old man pleaded to the goon.

"We don't want the cash, we want the dust", the leader replied uncaringly before looking at his fellow criminals and gesturing towards the containers of the volatile substance known as dust. Getting the message, the other criminals walked towards the dust, ready to collect.

Meanwhile, the criminals watching the customers began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Why are we only taking the dust? We could take the lien as well. Who even needs this much dust?", one of them inquired.

"We're not paid to ask questions. Torchwick wants the dust, so we get the dust", another replied.

"Yeah, besides, Torchwick put quite a bit of cash on the table to hire us for this job. If we just do our jobs, we'll be golden", the third goon said to the other two.

"Besides, we don't want to piss anyone off. And I'm not talking just about Torchwick. There are his .. associates", the third goon continued with unease in his voice.

The second gangster shared his unease as he said, "I know. I've seen them only a few times but, they still terrify me. Especially the lady in the red dress".

With that, the criminals stopped gossiping and stood watch over the hostages who were as silent as lambs due to their fear of what might happen.

Everyone else was so busy with either collecting dust, standing watch or just being hostage to notice a figure in the shadows with glowing yellow eyes. It darted away before anyone could see it.

The goon from before who was asking questions started to lick his lips in nervousness and was handling his gun with slightly shaking hands.

The second goon noticed and asked, "what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Ha … have you heard the rumours? Around the botched dust heists?"

The goon was referring to two dust heists that had taken place a few days ago. Both of which had been foiled.

The second goon rolled his eyes in disbelief and annoyance at the first goon's source of anxiety.

"Do you seriously believe all that BS about how three monsters are responsible for the heists' failure?"

The third goon agreed with the other man's disbelief.

"They must have been foiled by a huntsman or something. The police saw no such monsters and the only evidence of their existence is the testimony of several people, traumatised by being taken hostage. Besides, if it's a huntsman who did it, the chances of him or her showing up again, out of nowhere, are slim. So wise the hell up."

The first goon still looked unsure as he said, "are you su-

***crack, crack***

Suddenly, the lights above the inhabitants of the room were destroyed and a hail of glass fragments fell upon those below, the goons yelling in shock while the hostages screamed in fright.

The room was blanketed in darkness, the only source of light coming from the streetlights outside.

"What the hell was that?!", the leader said as he walked up to the guarding goons, followed by the three other goons, responsible for collecting the dust, leaving the old cashier to cower behind his counter.

"I – I don't know, boss. We were just standing guard and the lights just broke", the second guard stammered to his superior.

Looking at the broken glass, the superior gangster knew that this wasn't an accident.

"Someone's in here", the leader whispered to his subordinates before looking at the dust collecting goons and saying, "you three, go look around the store. Find who did this and take care of them."

All three of the goons looked nervous but they complied and stalked off in different directions, going into the different aisles of the shop.

The first goon carefully walked down his aisle, keeping any eye and ear out for any disturbances. His gaze was fervent and never stopped in one place.

"Who's out there?", he demanded quietly.

He got not reply. At least, not a verbal one.

The goon felt a hard blow to the back of his head and as he fell to the ground, his blurry vision could only make out a small, lithe figure but … it didn't look … human.

The second goon was having similar luck as he was frozen to the wall by another figure.

This one was bigger than the other but was obscured by the shadows, the only discernible features being the icy breath freezing the goon to the wall, the flowing hair and it's yellow eyes which burned with anger at the criminal.

The goon wanted to scream but couldn't … due to the ice covering his mouth.

The only thing he could do before the figure reared its fist back and hit the man into unconsciousness was think one thing.

'What the hell are you?'

The third goon was already nervous before but now he felt unnerved as he felt as though he was being watched.

Which he was.

As he turned the corner to the right, he failed to notice a third figure behind him. The biggest of the three with a hulking frame and piercing blue eyes.

It raised its arm casually and, with minimal effort, he smacked the unsuspecting guard into the wall ahead of him.

The other goons, the leader and the hostage all heard the resounding thud of the goon hitting the wall as well as saw it happen as he dropped to the floor, groaning in his sleep.

At this point, the darkness, silence and unknown enemy was beginning to take a toll on the criminals who had now escalated from being to nervous to almost having panic attacks.

The goon who had been nervous about the rumours of monsters was shaking in his boots but still managed to say to his friends, "I told you guys. I goddamn told you guys! But did you listen to me? Oh, no, because there's no such thing as monsters, am I right?

If it had been any other situation, he would've enjoyed rubbing this "victory" in his friends' faces.

The other two goons who were sceptical were now quivering and began to reply in unsteady voices.

The second goon stammered, "shut the hell up, man!"

The third goon just said, "this doesn't prove anything. It's probably just some huntsman who thinks he's being smart and tough."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU IDIOTS, AND TAKE A HOSTAGE", the leader shouted at his followers in both fear and anger.

The other goons flinched before grabbing random people from the gathering in the floor who screamed in response.

The leader himself took an eight year old boy from his mother.

"NO, RYAN", the mother cried hysterically with tears in her eyes, calling out to her precious son.

"MOMMY", Ryan called out to her mother in fear while the two were dragged further apart by the goon leader.

"I SAID SHUT UP!", the leader screamed at the two in fury, looking like he was about to lose all semblance of control.

With their hostages in place, the leader looked out into the shadows and began to yell.

"LISTEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! I'VE HEARD THE RUMOURS … ABOUT THE MONSTERS! I KNOW IT IS A BUNCH OF CRAP! I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY OF YOU THERE ARE BUT I KNOW YOU'RE HUMAN, NOT MONSTERS! AND YOU SEEM TO THINK YOU ARE HEROES! SO, IF YOU DON'T WANT US TO KILL THESE PEOPLE, YOU'LL SHOW YOURSELVES AND GIVE YOURSELVES UP! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU'RE HUNTSMEN AND HUNTRESSES OR … SOMETHING ELSE! YOU ARE NOT SCREWING UP ANYMORE OF OUR SCORES! YOU HEAR ME?!", the leader raged at the unknown enemies.

Yet, there was no response. The only noise was the sound of heavy breathing from the leader, the whimpering of the hostages and the soft cries of the child.

The leader waited and sweated, hoping to hear a response. Some sort of surrender from their mysterious assailants. But there was none.

He waited and waited until he couldn't take it anymore.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!", the leader screamed at the top of his voice.

"**Here", **a slightly distorted voice said from behind him.

The leader span around so quick you'd think he would get whiplash. Only to be greeted by a hulking frame and a massive hand grasping his neck, lifting him up with ease.

The leader gasped for air and he gaped like a fish at the figure in front of him. The other goons also had turned and all stared in terror at the figure while the hostages were shocked silent. The people in the floor were also silent as lambs.

The goons finally snapped out of the stupor and aimed their weapons at the creature ready to shoot and slice but they were stopped in their tracks.

Two of the goons who were about to attack found their hands and arms bound by black straps which were connected to the wrists of another figure who proceeded to lift the two of them up effortlessly and threw them at the wall, putting them into submission.

The final goon, shocked by the sudden turn of events, was too late to react to the sudden appearance of the smallest figure which quickly dispatched of him with a quick kick to the face.

All the while, the leader's face was turning blue as the oxygen supply to his lungs had been cut off by the strong appendage.

The large figure watched as the terrified crook slowly lost consciousness before letting go and allowing the man to inhale the sweet oxygen into his starved lungs.

As for the hostages held by the crooks themselves, they returned to the gathering of people on the floor, including the young boy, Ryan, who returned to his mother and melted into her embrace, both of them crying in relief.

The rest of the people merely gazed upon the monstrous creatures before them who turned to look at the humans.

The biggest creature was muscle bound and had brown and black skin, black on the front of its torso and inside sides of its limbs while it was brown on the back and outside sides of its limbs. The top of its head was yellow and its eyes were a blue colours or even turquoise.

The creature that froze one of the criminals and with the weapons that bound the other two criminals was clearly feminine with womanly curves but also muscled. It had untamed, long red hair and yellow eyes. It's skin, like the other creature, had two shades but blue instead of brown and black. Also, the straps that were used by it had retreated to the creature's wrists and were wrapped around them.

Finally, the smallest of the creatures was male like the first creature but it's skin was two shades of green, it was limber and had toned muscle and its head was flatter than the other two creatures' heads. But, like the other male monster, the top of its head was yellow and it had yellow eyes like the female one.

These creatures were all different but they all had similar traits like the large, pointed ears, the mouthful of sharp teeth, the three fingered and clawed hands, the two toed feet and the glowing eyes.

The biggest one took one step forward and almost immediately, the crowd of people dissolved into panic and several people started shouting and screaming at the creatures in front of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"PLEASE STAY AWAY!"

"MONSTERS!"

The biggest creature stopped moving forward and simply stood there like the other creatures, unmoving.

The cacophony of noise was pierced by the sound of sirens, an indicator that the police were closing in. The gathering of people turned towards the window where they could see that police cars had pulled up outside the store.

One of the victims turned away from the window and gasped in shock as the three monstrous saviours had disappeared. It didn't take long for the rest of the victims to realise this as well.

They all began to let out sighs of relief and started talking amongst themselves and then with the police who came barging through the door to the late rescue of the shoppers.

But, amongst the crowd of people, there were two who were silent and were wondering about the mysterious saviours. And, unlike the others who were terrified of the creatures, there was one thing these two felt for their saviours and it wasn't fear.

It was gratitude.

Outside the store, on top of the opposite building, out of sight of those below, was where you could find the three monsters, staring down at the humans, scurrying about as the victims were escorted out of the store to be looked after while the police cordoned off the store with bright yellow tape.

The monsters then began to undergo a metamorphosis as their bodies seemed to distort and become more human like. In place of the three monsters, there were three humans, the only evidence to say otherwise being their pointed ears.

In place of the biggest monster was a human who looked to be 17 years old. He had white hair and turquoise eyes like when he was monster. He was pale as snow and his expression betrayed no emotion. Also, for his apparent age, he was rather tall which carried over from his monster form as well as his muscled form, although it was less pronounced, giving him a leaner appearance and not a hulking one.

The female monster also became a 17 year old girl with red hair and yellow eyes. She was also pale but shorter than the tallest one, being about average size for her apparent age and like the other one, her muscles were less pronounced giving her a normal female appearance. She also was expressionless but her eyes were more emotive than the rest of her face. Her eyes showed … sadness and anger.

Finally, the shortest monster turned human had silver hair but it was a darker shade and like in his monster form, he had yellow eyes but the right one was covered by his hair. Unlike the others, his skin colour was more tanned. Also, he appeared to be 15 years old instead, making him appear to be the youngest. Not much changed in terms of muscle mass as he was still lithe and toned. His face showed indifference unlike the others.

Also, … they were naked.

Turning around, the shortest of the trio walked casually towards the set of clothes conveniently set on the roof by them in advance.

"Same routine, different city. We arrive, trouble starts, we intervene and we get shunned. How many times does this make it?", he said nonchalantly as he started putting on his set of clothes.

He was followed by the other two who proceeded to do the same. While doing so, the girl responded to the younger boy.

"Pretty sure we agreed to stop counting. Besides, it won't matter once we achieve our goal. We will be able to live normal lives and won't have to bother with this anymore. When we're finally human", the girl said.

"You think far too highly of humans, Bela", the youngest monster turned human said to the girl.

The girl, Bela, said in response, "And you think far too little of them".

The tallest of the three finally spoke, "it doesn't matter what our motivations are or how humans react to us. We must always follow the stench of evil and intervene when we can. We must seek justice. And … when we save enough humans, we may just get our wish … and finally become human."

"Is that a fact? Or a prayer, Bem?", Belo asked the taller male.

Bem stayed silent.

"… Whatever", Belo said in response to Bem's silence.

Finally, the three unknown creatures had dressed themselves.

Bem had a wide brim fedora with a white ribbon on his head while he wore a black jacket which was buttoned up, underneath which there was a red shirt. He had white dress pants on and white and black shoes with red soles. In his hands, he carried a cane which was black save for its head which was a metal skull.

Bela was also dressed in rather smart attire with a white and grey jacket and grey skirt. She also had a turquoise ribbon around the neck part of her jacket. Her shoes were knee high boots and her hair was done up in a side pony tail with a brooch. She also wore gloves which were the default form of her whips.

Belo was the most informal in terms of attire. His top was red with a white hood but the lower section was parted to show a white T-shirt underneath. He also had red shorts and black shoes with white soles. On his head, he had a pair of headphones, covering his pointed ears.

"So … what now? Do we move on?", Bela asked.

"Technically, we should have left already. We showed our true forms twice before now in Vale. The only reason that we stayed was that the police never saw us and it seemed that no one was going to believe what the victims and crooks said about three 'monsters'", Belo said bluntly.

Bem responded, "True. But, this will be the third incident that the police will have had, concerning "monsters". I think they'll be more open minded after tonight. Which means it would be in our best interest to move on now."

Bela added, "But, these robberies are still occurring. While these thugs may not be actively trying to hurt or kill other humans, they're clearly up to something bad, considering how much dust they've been stealing before we arrived.

"Indeed", Bem replied.

"So, What's our next move? Do we stay and defend the humans from whatever these goons have planned or do we move on?", Belo questioned rhetorically.

"I believe I might be able to offer an alternative"

The sudden voice alarmed the trio who turned around sharply, ready to face danger, only to be faced by someone … unexpected.

In front of them were two people. A middle aged man with tousled silver hair and narrow brown eyes under a pair of spectacles. He wore a black suit, under which he has a green top He had a small smile on his sharp face while he carried in his hands a cane like Bem and a mug of hot cocoa.

The woman next to him had blonde hair in a bun and green eyes which were all behind a pair of glasses, resting on the bridge of her nose. She wore a white top, a black skirt, black stockings and black high heels. Her most unique feature would be her black cape behind her which was purple on the inside. She carried in her hand a riding crop.

Bela demanded, "who are you?" as she prepared for a confrontation.

However, Bem put an arm in front of her and Belo each to make them stand down.

"It's alright, Bela", Bem said calmly.

Looking at him in confusion, Belo asked unsurely, "you … know him?"

"Not personally", Bem replied mysteriously.

The middle aged man, who had also lifted his arm in front of his colleague who'd lifted her riding crop in response to the aggression, began to talk.

"I take it that means you know who I am?", the man asked.

"Yes. You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Your associate is Professor Goodwitch, a Professor at Beacon", Bem said simply.

Bela and Belo's eyes widened in surprise in response to this revelation. The two of them certainly knew about Ozpin, the headmaster of the most prodigious school for huntsmen and huntresses. But, to think that they would meet him was most … surprising.

Ozpin simply said, "nice to meet you three".

"Likewise", Bem said simply as well.

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you both", Bela said after recovering from her surprise.

"Yeah. Same here", said the usually indifferent Belo.

"Professors, I'm honoured to meet you, but may I ask what exactly you're doing here", Bem asked cautiously.

Ozpin said, "Ah, I'm glad you asked. You see … a couple of days ago, I stumbled upon a particular news report which detailed the event of a the robbery of a dust store. Now, usually they aren't that rare these days but what caught my interest is the mention of some new participants in that event. I believe that the word they used was … "monster"".

The trio stiffened.

Ozpin continued on his explanation, still with a smile on his face, "I admit that that little tidbit of information caught my interest which was only further enhanced by the fact that the next dust robbery that the news mentioned also included the involvement of monsters".

'He knows', Bem, Bela and Belo thought simultaneously while also deadpanning at the obvious way he was speaking about the "monsters" he was so interested in.

Glynda Goodwitch looked just as unamused as they were at the headmaster's antics and wished he would get to the point.

"So, I thought that when the next dust robbery occurs, I might just stop by to see if the rumours were true. And who do I happen to find on the rooftop next to the scene of the crime? Three extraordinary creatures who transform into humans", Ozpin finished.

There was silence.

"So, you know what we really are? And you're not scared of us?", Bela asked the duo.

"Yes and hardly", Ozpin replied.

"Well … there's a first", Belo said in a deadpan tone.

Bem decided to ask, "if you know what we are, then why exactly are you here? Other than to satisfy your curiosity?"

"That's where my offer comes in to play", Ozpin replied.

"Offer?", Bela asked curiously.

"But … before we discuss anything, I believe we should go somewhere were we can sit down. In fact, I'd like to invite you to Beacon."

This shocked the trio and then Bela dragged the other two away from the pair of professors with a little 'excuse us'.

Bela decided to ask the question of the hour.

"Should we go?"

Bem looked over at the professors for a few seconds before turning back to the others.

He said, "I can't detect any evil or ill intentions from them, only some unease from Professor Goodwitch. I doubt they have any intentions of harming us.

Belo chipped in by saying, "it's not like we could just resist either".

The three monsters knew that they were powerful, much more so than a normal human and they could heal from most injuries, if not all. However, they knew that they had limitations such as endurance and how much pain they can take before giving in. Meaning they can be beaten. On top of that, Ozpin and Glynda were two of the greatest hunters in Remnant who had more years of experience and training that the monsters lacked.

All three of them nodding in agreement, the trio turned back to the professors.

"Apologies, professors. We just had to discuss things as they are", Bem explained.

"Of course", Ozpin replied in an understanding tone.

"We've … decided to accept your invitation", Bem said, acknowledging their choice.

Ozpin's smile grew as he responded, "thank you".

With that, the middle aged professor turned around while saying, "come along then. We have a Bullhead waiting for us right this moment and we don't want to keep the pilot waiting."

After taking the Bullhead to Beacon Academy and admiring the impressive and imposing architecture of the school (which was even more impressive up close than the view of the school from the city of Vale), the trio of monsters and duo of professors headed up to Ozpin's office in the clock tower in the elevator.

Arriving at the office finally, Ozpin sat down behind his desk while Goodwitch stood at his side.

"Please sit", Ozpin offered with a smile, gesturing with his hand towards the chairs in front of him.

Taking the professor up on his offer to sit, Bem, Bela and Belo sat down.

"Now, I'm sure your curious what my offer is and what my reasons are for bringing you here", Ozpin said.

"It's why we decided to come with you", Belo said nonchalantly and bluntly.

Professor Goodwitch's eyes narrowed at Belo's blasé manner of addressing Ozpin. But before she could say anything or enforce any discipline, Bela comically slapped Belo around the head with her hand.

"… ow", Belo said without any indication that he was actually in pain.

"Show some respect, Belo", Bela scolded while a muscle comically pulsed in her head.

Bem merely covered his face with his hand.

Professor Goodwitch smiled at Bela which the girl responded to with a smirk of her own.

The female monster turned to the headmaster and said, "I'm sorry about Belo's rudeness".

Ozpin merely smiled in amusement and said, "it's no problem. I actually don't mind".

Belo looked at Ozpin, honestly confused by how lighthearted and pleasant he was being towards him and the others, knowing what they were.

Bem decided to breach the topic of their presence.

"Anyway, sir, can we please move on to why we're here?", Bem asked politely.

"Ah, yes", Ozpin said.

"I have an offer for the three of you", Ozpin continued, "but, first, I want to know a few things about you".

"Such as?", Bem inquired.

"What you are, how you came to be, why you do what you do etc", Ozpin elaborated in a serious tone.

The three disguised monsters looked at each other before nodding.

Bem leaned forward and intertwined his fingers.

"Well, … first of all, we weren't born like everyone else in the world. Every animal comes from their mother's womb. We … were created in a laboratory."

This revelation made an impression on Professor Goodwitch who gasped. Ozpin looked impassive.

"To be honest", Bem continued, "we don't know exactly what we are or how we were created. We have no memories of the lab we were born in. Our earliest memories are of us waking up 15 years ago, in the middle of the forest, in our true forms. The only reason we know anything about our creation are these".

Bem withdrew from his pocket a set of papers which were covered with scribbles and diagrams of creatures, reminiscent of three certain monsters.

"Anyway, we woke up and wandered and when we discovered humans, we knew, after a few … experiences, that we wouldn't be able to interact with humans in our true forms. That's when we discovered an ability of ours. It just came to us, as if our minds knew what we needed. We found that we had the ability to copy the faces of humans. So we took on human identities", Bem finished while gesturing to his face.

Ozpin and Glynda were still silent so Bem continued.

"After that, we decided to wander from settlement to settlement, from city to city, from kingdom to kingdom. We'd hoped that our memories would return over time or something would trigger them. We also wandered because we had to leave. You see … for some reason, whenever we see any crime or evil deed, we feel a desire to intervene. It's why we combat crime but when we reveal our true forms, despite our intentions, we are … shunned and we are forced to leave."

"And … it's been that way ever since, for the last 15 years. And seeing as how we don't age, it'll no doubt continue for a long time", Bem concluded his explanation.

Ozpin and Glynda were silent but both felt sympathy and pity for the trio before them. Ozpin especially connected with them due to his … unique circumstances.

Bela decided to continue the conversation.

"Which is why we want to become human", Bela said resolutely.

Glynda's eyes widened at that and even Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that.

"You wish to become human ?", Ozpin asked the trio.

Bem advanced upon Bela's statement.

"Yes. We believe that if we do enough good deeds, we'll be rewarded and become humans ourselves."

Belo signed in exasperation and said, "I still don't know how you came up with that theory, Bem".

Ozpin noticed Belo's tone and asked curiously, "Do you not wish to be human, Belo?"

"Honestly", Belo admitted, "I'm fine with things as they are … but I admit that the whole moving thing and shunning can be annoying. I wouldn't be opposed to being turned human, that is if Bem's theory is valid. For all I know, it may actually work."

Ozpin breathed in and out before saying, "well, I must admit, you are all certainly interesting. And you've all only made me more hopeful that you'll accept my offer."

"Which is, sir?", Bela asked, prodding for the answer.

"I wish for you three to be students here, at Beacon Academy".

….

….

….

"Eh?" was what the trio all said in response to this as even the usually stony faced Bem had a look of surprise while Bela's mouth almost dropped to the floor and Belo's eyes widened exponentially.

"You're all no doubt wondering why. Well, I have reasons and the arrangement can benefit both of us. Simply, you three have lots of potential and are prime Beacon student candidates. It also helps that you three have an instinct to seek justice. I wouldn't be the headmaster of Beacon if I let 3 potential students slip by me. Also, by doing this, I'd be fulfilling my job as a huntsman and a teacher as I'd be helping three young people in need of help and I'd be bringing three new hunters into the world."

Bem snapped out of his stupor and asked, "sir, how do we benefit exactly?"

Ozpin continued, "well I believe that you three were discussing before whether you will need to leave Vale or not. If you join my school, you'll be getting my protection as my students. I always protect my students, no matter who dares to threaten them", Ozpin finished with a serious visage.

The trio were stunned by the man's dedication to his students

Ozpin continued his explanation.

"Also, you'll be given the best training possible in all of Remnant and most importantly, you'll have … a purpose".

"A purpose?", Belo asked.

"Yes", Ozpin said. "The three of you have been drifting for the last 15 years, helping people where you can while you search for answers. By going to Beacon, you'll become future hunters and will be able to do so much … more. Be honest, do you think you'll be able to find out more about yourselves by simply wandering the face of Remnant? I'm not so sure you'll find anything about yourselves at all but … by being hunters, you'll have more of a chance and you'll be capable of so much more. Do you want to continue wandering and helping out where you can or do you want to do more, help more, … be more?"

The trio of monsters were stupefied by Ozpin.

"That's a pretty good speech, sir, but … isn't it the job of hunters to hunt down and kill monsters like the Grimm. So, … how exactly are we eligible?", Belo asked, quite pessimistic.

Ozpin smiled at that and said, "well, it's true that huntsmen and huntresses hunt down Grimm, criminals and those classified as "monsters". But let me ask you this, would you ever kill someone and enjoy it?"

"No!", the trio said simultaneously, disgusted by the question, opposing murder and killing of humans unless absolutely necessary.

"Then you aren't monsters", Ozpin said simply with a smile.

The headmaster continued, "It's true that creatures like the Grimm are considered monsters because of what they are but we, as hunters, take down people who have committed heinous acts. They are what we consider monsters, not people like you who simply look different yet act righteously. After all, in the past, the Faunus were feared and considered monsters by humans which only led to violence and hatred between our races. But, I am proud to acknowledge that I have Faunus students at Beacon who will become excellent huntsmen and huntresses."

The trio knew about the Faunus and admittedly felt kinship with the subjugated race even though some Faunus had reacted with fear towards them before, showing that not even Faunus accepted them.

Bem, Bela and Belo felt touched by the headmaster's belief in them and it reached a fever pitch when he said this.

"Actually, I believe that you are some of the most human creatures I have ever met. More so than many actual humans"

Their eyes widened exponentially and, although she would never admit it, Bela felt slightly dewy eyed.

Ozpin and Glynda merely smiled at the trio.

Ozpin then decided to deliver the finishing touch.

"You don't have to take it from just me. I believe that there are some people who agree with me. Look at this", Ozpin said as he pressed a button on his desk.

The trio's eyes were drawn to the screen that popped up right in front of them. It was the news.

The news reporter, Cyril, said to her audience, "good evening, people of Vale. I'm Cyril, coming to you live from outside a dust store that was nearly robbed this evening."

The trio turned to each other, realising that the store was the one that they had just saved.

"As many of you will know", Cyril continued, "in recent weeks, there have been several raids of dust stores across the city where the robbers have only taken the dust and none of the lien. The perplexing crimes have been the topic of conversation for quite a time now. However, in the last couple of days, the last three raids on dust stores have been thwarted by unknown heroes. However, these heroes are not your typical comic book masked super hero. Eyewitness accounts have described these heroes as "monsters"."

The trio felt their self esteem take a dip after hearing the word again. It still somewhat hurt hearing even after all these years.

"Originally, nobody believed the eyewitnesses about these "monsters", believing them to be the work of the troubled minds of the victims and criminals. However, due to the fact that the eyewitnesses at both the second store and this one have given testimonies that concur with the eyewitnesses of the first case, the police have become more open minded, regarding these "monsters". We now move on to the interviews with the victims of the crime."

After that, it was a series of interviews with all the victims giving their own accounts of what happened.

"Those monsters were terrifying!"

"I thought we might have all been next!"

"The thought that they're out there terrifies me".

The trio merely closed their eyes, accepting what was being said. They'd been through this before countless times despite their heroics. Never once have they ever actually been given any sense of gratitude. Not even a simple thank yo-

"I just wanted to say thank you to them for saving us"

The trio's eyes shot open and they immediately locked into what was happening on the screen.

The person being interviewed was the mother of the boy who was taken hostage, Ryan.

"I don't care what anybody else says. Those three were heroes. They stopped those crooks and saved my sweet son. I don't care what they look like. As far as I'm concerned, they're my heroes", the mother said, smiling with eyes full of gratitude.

"Yeah, they were so cool. It was like they were from a comic book", Ryan exclaimed excitedly, showing that he had recovered from his experience in the store.

The mother giggled at her son's excitement and naivety.

"Yes, Ryan, they were. Now, what do we say to our heroes?", the mother asked Ryan expectedly while smiling at her son.

"Oh yeah! Thank you!", Ryan yelled at the camera, right at the trio's face, his entire face beaming with his great, big smile which was made even more charming by the missing baby tooth at the front of his mouth.

With that, the screen was shut down and the office was filled with silence. The trio were … stunned, astounded, speechless and several other synonyms to describe the elated feeling in their hearts.

"No one has ever … thanked us before", Bela said shakily while trying her best not to let loose a torrent of tears.

Belo, who was usually the most indifferent towards humans, felt warmth in his heart and couldn't look ahead at Ozpin as his gaze just jumped around, unfocused.

Bem's stony façade was broken further by the gratitude shown by the parent and the child as he struggled to come up with what exactly to say to the headmaster.

Bem didn't need to hurry as Ozpin spoke first.

"Listen, I won't lie to you", Ozpin said seriously, "there will still be people who will shun you if they learn of your true forms … but I promise that you will find people like those two who will accept you if you study at Beacon. In the end, it's their opinions that matter the most to you."

With that, Ozpin stood up, leaned over his desk and offered his hand to Bem.

The headmaster asked the fated question.

"Do you wish to study at Beacon?"

Bem looked at the hand before looking at Bela and Belo. Both his friends looked at him with certainty, as if to convey what they wanted without words. Through their unspoken bond, they all knew what they wanted.

Turning to the Headmaster, Bem reached out his hand and clasped the helping hand outstretched in front of him and he said, "yes".

Ozpin merely smiled in response.

This was the moment that would change these three monsters' fates forever. The monsters who want to be human.

**AND DONE! **

**That took a while but I did it. Anyway, just a few things from me. I adjusted the ages of all three youkai, I've used the general appearances from Bem (the remake of the anime in 2019) and I've included elements from all versions of the anime, including the live action tv series.**

**Anyway, like I said before, I'm sorry about the unannounced hiatus but life is like that. The good news is that I now have lots of free time so I'll get back to my Mass Effect/Pokemon x RWBY fanfictions.**

**With that, I've nothing else to say except good day and peace!**


End file.
